undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Annoying Dog
The Annoying Dog represents Toby Fox himself. This may be the reason The Annoying Dog knows certain things. Annoying Dog seems to be the pet of Sans and Papyrus in the game. Or maybe just a dog that belongs to nobody and everyone? Whenever it is encountered, it usually plays the track "Dogsong" in the background. Encounters Altering Save Files Messing around with your save file and .ini file changing variables may cause the game to act weird. There are only 2 discovered versions, and are as follows: # When you open up the game, it instantly starts music with the Annoying Dog running in the middle screen for seemingly an infinite amount of time. Music may change pitch when you quit and re-open it. # Different music plays, more of a lullaby, and Annoying dog is sleeping in the center of the screen. These encounters with the dog are most likely to tell the player that if they edit files they will not find any interesting secrets (though this in itself is one). Snowdin Forest Bridge In some point you walk a long bridge and encounter Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus is thinking about using a lot of deadly traps hanging around the bridge at you. Several weapons appear all along the screen - one of the weapons being the Annoying Dog, dangling from a rope tied around its body. Papyrus Boss Fight In the Papyrus boss fight, the Annoying Dog appears during the "special attack" sequence, munching on Papyrus' special "Bone". After Papyrus gets angry at the Annoying Dog, he exits the bullet screen, dragging the bone with him. He appears again when Papyrus does a "cool regular attack". Papyrus and Sans's House If the player interacts with the sink in the kitchen, Papyrus will comment on how he elevated the sink so he could fit more bones in the cabinet beneath it. The cabinet door then opens to reveal the Annoying Dog chewing on one of the bones, before it runs out of the house as Papyrus yells at it. Mettaton's Third Encounter The Annoying Dog shows up during the third encounter with Mettaton as one of several bombs within the area that the player has to defuse. The Piano with a Great Treasure The Annoying Dog appears after completing "The Piano with a Great Treasure". Playing the right notes open a secret door to a legendary artifact. When you try to grab that artifact, you are suddenly "carrying too many dogs". You have now the Annoying Dog in your inventory. Use/Drop the Dog to summon the Annoying Dog in front of you. The white Dog then runs to the Legendary Artifact and absorbs it and run out through the walls out of the frame. Calling Toriel's phone when the Annoying Dog is in your inventory will result in Toriel's phone (which has been stolen by the Dog) ringing in your inventory. It is impossible to put the Annoying Dog into a box, as trying to use a dimensional box through the cellphone will display the text "The box is aclog with the hair of a dog", and leaving the room with the Annoying Dog still in the inventory will make it disappear until reentering. Hard Mode At the end of the boss battle with Toriel, the Annoying Dog arrives, announcing the end of Hard Mode, much to the displeasure of Toriel. Annoying Dog: That's the end of hard mode. Toriel: Eh, You are ending it NOW? And such a dramatic moment...? Annoying Dog: That's the difficult part. Not the bullets. But, accepting that it's all over... Toriel: But there WILL be more, will there not? Annoying Dog: Maybe. Knowing the answer is... HARD. Hey! Aren't you supposed to be dying or something? Toriel: Well. What is the point of that now? Annoying Dog: What will you do instead...? Toriel: Hmmm. Perhaps I will bake another pie. That last one ended up a little burnt. Annoying Dog: I thought it was good. Theoretically. It's not like I ate it all while you were fighting. "Toriel walks away angry" Annoying Dog: Hey! Hey! Can I have some pie! Toriel: You are just going to eat it all... Annoying Dog: I can helllp!!! Toriel: Snoring on the floor won't help. Annoying Dog: I'm not snoring, I'm cheering you on in my sleep!!.. Oh, you're still here? Don't you have anything better to do? *Annoying Dog exits the screen* *Rock sounds and this text appears on the Undertale logo:* HARD MODE COMING... MAYBE, EH. DON'T COUNT ON IT. *Flowey Appears* Flowey: Hey. What's the hold up!? Shouldn't she be dead by now!? I´ve been waiting in that room for... Hard mode...? Gee, you better take a picture. People are gonna think you´re REALLY cool... NOT! Golly, talk about a tryhard. PA. THE. TIC. Uh, so, are you gonna keep going or...? Toriel (talking from outside of the screen): It's over. Flowey: Hahaha! I KNEW that! Why does everyone have to be so condescending!?... So what's YOUR excuse? Sitting around here...? Don't you have anything better to do? Annoying Dog: I already said that. *Flowey smiles and disappear into the ground.* *Text fades away* The game then restarts. Pacifist Route The Dog appears in the ending screen and will stay below the 'THE END' text. It will eventually fall asleep. It will not appear if the player's soul has been sold. 'Minor Encounters' If you pull the drawer with Papyrus bones while at Undyne's house the dog will be there. (And he winks at you) During the news report, a building in the shape of the dog can be seen right above Mettaton. Once you slide past a thick row of trees after the last puzzle before Snowdin, some snow will briefly be on your head. It's sometimes arranged in the shape of the Annoying Dog. When the player is at Mettaton's colored-tile puzzle triggering the piranhas repeatedly will make the dog appear in the water for a short moment. At the date with Alphys, when you visit the dump you can see the annoying dog near the top left corner of the trash. The Annoying Dog's silhouette can be seen on radar that shows up during the Papyrus date. You can interact with the Annoying Dog through the right-most door in the east branch of the MTT resort. If you have a Hot Dog, Hot Cat, Dog Residue, Dog Salad, or certain other items, you can trigger unique dialogue options and gain a Hush Puppy. The Annoying Dog has a chance of appearing in the Joystick Config with an object atop its head related to the season, along with the Uwa!! tracks and accompanying snow, leaves, (whatever appears for summer). Rarely, when in Sans' room, you can see him sleeping in the trash tornado. Category:Monsters Category:Dogs